TOW the Millionaire
by BluEyes
Summary: takes place in season 3 when monica's dating pete...CnM...*last part now up* please read and review :)
1. What Dreams May Come

TOW the Millionaire

Hey again people! Thanks so much for reviewing my last fic and keep it up please! Okay, so this is my answer to a request made a couple of months ago by Turkeylips (I'm not sure if this is quite what you had in mind, I tried it another way at first but it wasn't working so I started over…like five times) So newayz, this takes place when Monica's going out with Pete…end of season three-ish I'm pretty sure. I haven't seen this season for a long time, but I got online and kinda skimmed through the transcripts, so I have a pretty good idea…and that's all you really need to know. Oh yeah, characters aren't mine. If they were, do you really think I'd be writing here? And for free? When the people who play the characters I don't own are gonna make a million bucks an episode next season and I'm trying to save up enough money to buy a car that's a piece of crap? Um, sorry…I'm done now…please RnR!

Chandler sighed and sat down on Monica and Rachel's couch, picking up the remote and turning on the TV. He really wished Joey could pick quieter girls, if not for himself, then at least for Chandler. 

When the door opened, Chandler turned around. "Hey," he smiled at Monica when she walked in.

"Hey," she half-smiled at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked, noticing the look on her face.

"Pete broke up with me," she answered, obviously holding back tears.

"Oh, Mon…" Chandler got up and went to hug her. "You okay?" he asked, hugging her. Monica just shook her head against his chest, so he still held her, kissing her hair. She pulled back a little, and he saw the tears running down her cheeks. He gently wiped them off before kissing her forehead, then where the tears had been and continued to fall.

He puled back to look at her before kissing her again, this time on the lips. He was surprised when she didn't pull away and even more surprised when she kissed back, and what started out as a slow, soft kiss soon became wildly making out. Chandler slowly pulled away, ginning as he opened his eyes.

"Mom?!"

~*~

Chandler jerked awake, sitting up in bed, breathing heavily. 'God, not again,' he thought, falling back onto his pillows. He'd go through periods of time where he'd dream about Monica, always feeling guilty for thinking of her like that.

Of course, that night's dream had been a little too serious. Or at least it had been until his mom showed up. Usually the dreams consisted of wild sex, either on the kitchen table, balcony, bathroom at Central Perk...there'd even been an incident on the subway.

But all those dreams he could easily brush off, given that he'd also had the same dreams about Yasmine Bleeth, the girl at the copy place, and any other random girl. But tonight…

Tonight, there was something else there.

~*~

"And then he's like 'What wall?'" Phoebe finished telling a joke, making everyone, minus Chandler, burst out laughing. "Hey, Chandler," Phoebe turned to him, "Earth to Chandler…"

"Huh, what?" he snapped back to reality.

"You okay?" Monica asked.

"Yeah, um, just tired," he said, only really half-lying. He'd been watching Monica and Pete sitting on the couch at the coffeehouse. Pete's arm was around her, and he couldn't figure out why that drove him crazy all of the sudden.

"You sure?" she asked, concerned.

"Yeah," he smiled.

"Mon, we'd better get going if we're going to make dinner," Pete looked down at his watch.

"Okay. Where are we going again?" Monica stood up.

"I was thinking Italian," he helped her put her jacket on.

"By that you don't mean Rome again, do you?"

Pete laughed, "No, that was when I was still trying to impress you…so I was thinking more like that place down the street…"

Monica just laughed, "Okay," she smiled, turning around to her friends, "Bye, guys."

"Bye, Mon."

"Have fun."

~*~

"Almost as good as actually being in Italy," Pete smiled, walking Monica to her door.

Monica smiled back, "Yeah." Pete laughed, gently kissing her on the lips. After a few seconds, the kiss deepened, and Monica reached behind her for the doorknob, still kissing.

Once they were inside, Pete pulled back. "Hi."

Monica turned around to see who he'd said hi to.

"Hi," Chandler shut off the TV and stood up from the couch. "I'm just gonna go…" he said uncomfortably, walking past them and out the door. 

"So, do your friends actually have their own homes?" Pete asked.

"Yeah, but you'd never know it."

"Okay…now back to where we left off…" he leaned in to kiss her again.

~*~

If just seeing Pete with his arm around Monica had driven Chandler crazy, he had no idea what to call what he felt when he saw them kissing…and it was nothing compared to the feeling he got when he started thinking what they were probably doing after he left. 

But he had no clue why he'd feel that way. He'd seen her with a lot of boyfriends, he'd seen her kiss lots of guys, hell, he'd even walked in on her having sex on the couch once and none of that had ever bothered him.

So why did this bother him?

Chandler walked into his room, slamming the door behind him. He wasn't sure what was causing the feeling he'd gotten all of a sudden, but he was pretty sure he knew what the feeling was.

He was jealous.

~*~

Chandler sighed and sat down on Monica and Rachel's couch, picking up the remote and turning on the TV. When the door opened, Chandler turned around. "Hey," he smiled at Monica when she walked in.

"Hey," she half-smiled at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked, noticing the look on her face.

"Pete broke up with me," she answered, obviously holding back tears.

"Oh, Mon…" Chandler got up and went to hug her. "You okay?" he asked, hugging her. Monica just shook her head against his chest, so he still held her, kissing her hair. She pulled back a little, and he saw the tears running down her cheeks. He gently wiped them off before kissing her forehead, then where the tears had been and continued to fall.

He pulled back to look at her before kissing her again, this time on the lips. He was surprised when she didn't pull away and even more surprised when she kissed back, and what started out as a slow, soft kiss soon became wildly making out. Chandler slowly pulled away ginning as he opened his eyes. "I love you, Mon," he whispered.

Monica didn't say anything. Instead, she blankly stared at him before walking away.

Chandler tried to call out to her, but couldn't speak, so he had to just watch her walk away.

~*~

Once again, Chandler jerked awake, sitting up suddenly. He closed his eyes, letting himself fall back onto his pillows and pulling his blanket up over his head.

This was so much worse than he'd thought.

~*~

Chandler walked into Monica and Rachel's the next morning, relieved when he saw that Phoebe was the only one there.

"Hey," she smiled when he came in.

"Hey," he sat down in the chair next to her. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Okay, um…are dreams always about what they're about?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well…like, is what happens in a dream always what you want to happen in real life?"

"Subconsciously, maybe. Or something you're subconsciously afraid will happen…and sometimes objects and people symbolize something other than what they really appear to be."

"Huh," Chandler looked at her, "Well, could a person symbolize themself?" 

"Yeah," Phoebe took a drink of her coffee, "Why?"

"Oh, um, no reason really, I've just had the same really weird dream two nights in a row, that's all."

"Oh! A recurring dream! That's a whole other story!" Phoebe said excitedly as she started to explain it.

~*~

"Hello, children," Chandler walked into Monica and Rachel's apartment later that day to find only Monica. "Or maybe just child…" he smiled at her.

"Hey, your chin went bald," she said, noticing that his goatee was gone and running her fingers over his chin. He flinched at her touch, slightly uncomfortable around her after the past couple days. Monica noticed, but brushed it off, thinking that maybe she'd just imagined it.

"So how was your day?" Monica asked as Chandler moved to go sit down on the couch.

"Eh, you know," he shrugged.

Monica to sit by him, but when she leaned up against him he moved away and stood up. Monica just looked up at him, visibly hurt. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, um, fine, I just remembered I was supposed to be somewhere," he left, leaving Monica hurt and confused.

~*~

Chandler walked out of her apartment, feeling guilty for just leaving, especially after seeing how hurt she was when he kept moving away from her touch. He was so confused, not having a clue as to what he was feeling for Monica all of a sudden or why. But he did know the way to stop himself from thinking about it.

Get drunk.

~*~

"This seat taken?" a woman asked Chandler as he finished his…well, he wasn't really sure what drink he was on, there'd been a lot. Chandler just shook his head. "Hi, I'm Jill," she smiled and he looked up at her.

"Chandler," he smiled slightly back before going back to staring at the bar counter. He'd been wrong, he was still thinking about Monica after how many drinks.

"I'm sorry, but do I know you?" she finally asked.

"Excuse me?" he looked up, not really hearing what she'd just asked.

"I just…have we met before?"

Chandler looked at her a few seconds before saying anything, "Jill…" he thought. "Wait, you're Jill Goodacre, right?"

She nodded, slightly embarrassed, "Victoria's Secret?"

Chandler laughed, "Um, do you remember the blackout a couple years ago…the whole city had no power…"

"ATM vestibule, you choked on your gum," she laughed and Chandler nodded, going back to staring at his glass. "Hey, are you okay?"

Chandler shrugged, "Why?"

"Because you look like something's wrong."

"Well," Chandler started, "There's this girl and…never mind, you probably don't wanna hear it."

"Yeah, I do!" she assured him, " and my friends say I give really good advice…so if you need any…" she smiled at him.

Chandler sighed, playing with his glass. "Okay," he finally started, explaining everything about Monica and what he'd been feeling lately. "And I don't know what to do! And…I just…I think I'm falling for her," he added, quietly, "and this is just the worst timing! Although I doubt there really could be good timing for the two of us…"

"Do you think she feels the same about you?"

"No," he stated, "I mean, I seriously doubt it…and don't tell me the only way I'll find out for sure is if I tell her my feelings because there's no way in hell that's ever gonna happen. The same thing just happed with two of my best friends. He liked her, she eventually found out, they dated, he thought they were 'on a break' because of a fight, he slept with someone else, they broke up, now they can hardly stand to be in the same room as each other," he finished, "and I couldn't take that happening with us…plus, she probably doesn't feel the same about me…"

"I might know of another way to find out if she has any feelings for you without asking her."

"What?"

"Try and make her jealous. You said you realized your feelings because you were jealous, so maybe if she was jealous of you…"

"What?" Chandler asked again.

"Just…okay, here's what we can do. We'll just pretend we're dating and try and make her jealous!"

"How much have you had to drink?"

"Um, not that much, well, maybe, but I just broke up with my boyfriend and I wouldn't mind pissing him off by dating someone else."

"Oh, so we both win," Chandler laughed, pausing to think. "Ya know, I'll probably regret this tomorrow…but okay. I'll do it."

Jill jumped out of her seat and threw her arms around Chandler, hugging him. "Okay, so here's my number," she grabbed an unused napkin and scribbled it down, handing it to him. "And sorry, but I have to go now," she gave him a quick kiss before getting up to leave, "Bye," she smiled as she walked away.

"Bye," Chandler watched her walk out the door, wondering what he'd just got himself into.

~*~

Chandler went to open the door to his apartment, but paused, deciding to go apologize to Monica for earlier. "Hey, Mon?" he walked into her apartment.

"Hey," Monica said, turning off the TV when he walked in, but not turning around.

"Can we talk?" he asked, but then noticed that Monica was crying. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I think Pete's breaking up with me."

"Why?"

"Because…he's out of town for the next two weeks…but he called yesterday…and he said that, that when he gets back 'we need to talk'…nothing good ever follows 'we need to talk.'"

"Oh, Mon," Chandler walked over to hug her. She was still on the couch, turned around facing the door and Chandler was behind it, so they hugged with the couch between them.

"Have you been drinking?" they both asked at the same time after they pulled away.

Monica nodded, "not close to enough, though."

Chandler just laughed, "Yeah, me, too," he walked around the couch, and just as Monica was about to ask what his reason for drinking was, he tripped, falling onto the couch and pinning Monica beneath him. Monica started laughing at how stupid he'd looked when he fell.

"Didn't drink enough?" she laughed, causing Chandler to laugh, too. After a few minutes, they both stopped laughing, noticing the awkward position they were in. Chandler was still on top of her, his leg between hers, their faces just inches apart. They lay there, staring into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever.

The next thing Chandler knew, they were kissing. He wasn't even sure who initiated it, or if she was kissing him because of Pete or the alcohol or both…but he did know one thing.

In the small possibility that this was real life and not just another dream, he was going to make the most of it…and there was no way he was about to stop it.

Soo….is it another dream…or real life? And should I continue it? I know this wasn't my best, but it'll get better…so please review!!! Thanks : )


	2. Never Even Happened

TOW the Millionaire~part 2

It's spring break and it snowed last night…that's not supposed to happen!!!!! Err!!! Oh yeah, and um, my bad, Jill Goodacre's married…it's actually Jill Goodacre Connek…but this is fiction, so we'll just pretend she's not, kay? Kay : )

Monica moaned and rolled over, remembering why alcohol wasn't the best answer to a bad day. She rolled into someone and froze. Pete was out of town.

She moaned again, this really couldn't be good. After a few seconds, she forced herself to open her eyes. She gasped and grabbed at the blanket in front of her when she saw that it was Chandler. 'Oh, no no no no no…' she thought, rolling away from him.

Monica knew that he needed to wake up and leave before anyone else got up, bit she wasn't sure what she'd say to him if she woke him up. What was she supposed to say to her best friend who she'd just slept with, cheated on her boyfriend with? Well, if he even was still her boyfriend. 'Yeah, he's the one to concentrate on,' she sarcastically thought, 'how 'bout concentrating on the naked man in your bed.'

Chandler moaned quietly and rolled over, obviously also hung over. Monica finally decided to do something and cleared her throat, causing Chandler's eyes to pop open. "Oh my god!" he quickly sat up, "What the hell happened last night?"

"Well, we're both naked and in bed together, so I'm guessing we had sex," Monica quipped and Chandler just looked at her, "Sorry."

After a few awkward minutes of silence, Chandler decided to say something. "Um, I guess I'd better go…" he said, looking around her room for his clothes. 

When he didn't get up, Monica looked at him, "What?"

"Um, any clue as to where my clothes are?" he didn't meet her eye.

Monica scanned her room, "I'm guessing the living room," she laughed uncomfortably.

"Well I'm not going out there naked to get them," he finally made eye contact with her.

"I'll get them," Monica moved to get up, "Could you not look?"

Chandler looked away and Monica got up, pulling on her robe before going out to the living room. She came back a few seconds later, and handed his clothes to him.

"Thanks," Chandler said, hurriedly pulling on his boxers and then getting up and fully getting dressed. As he walked toward the door to leave, he stopped suddenly, turning to face Monica. "Do we need to talk?"

Monica laughed, "Yeah, probably."

"So…"

"Can we just not tell anyone? I mean, I just cheated on my boyfriend! Whether he's breaking up with me or not, because I don't even know if he is…and we were both drunk...and just…"she trailed off.

"It's too complicated," Chandler finished for her.

"Yeah," she smiled at him. "So this never happened?"

"What never happened?" he smiled at her before turning to leave.

"Chandler?"

He turned back around, "Yeah?"

"Thanks," she smiled at him gratefully.

"Yeah, no problem," he smiled back, his heart breaking at the fact that he'd just slept with the women he loved and it had meant nothing to her. "Bye, Mon," he added, turning to go.

Chandler shoved his hands into his pockets as he walked into his apartment, realizing there was something in one of them. He pulled the napkin out of it, setting it on the counter before going to take a shower. He could smell Monica on him and it was driving him crazy.

He'd woken up thinking that the past night had been just another twist on his now familiar dream, and part of him wished it had been. The dream he could deal with. With the dream, he could pretend he felt nothing for her, pretend he was fine with it.

But he couldn't so that now. He couldn't convince himself that he felt nothing, he couldn't convince himself that there was a chance that Monica felt something back. Now all there was was reality, and as far as Monica was concerned, nothing had even happened.

Chandler stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel. Maybe Monica could convince herself that nothing had happened, but there was no way he'd ever be able to. Of course, maybe Monica wouldn't be able to either.

He smiled, there was only one way to find out. He walked out of the bathroom and grabbed the phone and napkin off the counter. He dialed the phone, not even noticing how early it was. 

"Hey, Jill?…"

~*~

Chandler walked out of his apartment and hesitated, not sure whether he felt up to being around Monica or if he should just go to work. He finally walked over to the door to apartment 20 and reached for the doorknob, but froze. He couldn't face Monica.

Chandler just sighed and turned to leave. 'Yeah, Mon,' he thought as he walked away, 'nothing-happened-my-ass…'

~*~

"Hey," Chandler entered Central Perk, getting assorted greetings from his friends who were already there.

"Hey, where were you this morning?" Joey asked.

"Um, early meeting that I really had to go to," Chandler sat down, deliberately as far away from Monica as he could get.

"Oh," Joey accepted his answer and no one else said anything to that, but Monica gave him a knowing glance.

"Oh, um, I'm supposed to water Pete's plants and get his mail and stuff while he's gone, so I'm gonna go," Monica stood up, half-glancing at Chandler out of the corner of her eye.

"Oohh! Can we come?" Joey jumped up, "I've never been to a millionaire's house!"

"I don't know…"

"Please?" Joey pleaded.

"Yeah, please?" Phoebe joined him.

"I guess…" Monica reluctantly agreed.

"Yeah, baby!" Joey grinned.

"You guys gonna come, too?" Monica turned to Rachel. Ross, and Chandler.

"Yeah, sure," Ross said and Rachel nodded in agreement.

"Chandler?"

"Um, actually, I have a date in like half an hour," he looked up at her, "so…sorry."

"That's fine," she smiled at him and he tried to read the look on her face. "Well, we'd better get going," she turned her attention back to the other four.

"Bye, Chandler."

"See-ya."

"Bye," Chandler watched them walk out the door. "Oh my god," he sighed, sinking back into the couch. He could hardly stand to be around Monica for ten minutes, this was never going to work. 

He just sighed again as he stood up, going to get ready for his 'date' with Jill, which was actually going to be them planning how they were going to make Monica jealous.

"Here goes nothing," he muttered under his breath, walking out the door.

~*~

"So," Chandler said as he and Jill got to his door, "You wanna meet everyone tonight, or…"

"Sure."

"Okay, just don't let them scare you if they come on a little strong," he grinned at her, opening Monica's door.

"He-" 

"Monica's gonna marry a millionaire!" Rachel shouted, cutting Chandler off, not even giving him a chance to get inside the door before telling him the news.

"What?" Chandler asked, confused.

"Pete's gonna propose to her!"

"How do you know that?"

"Cause Joey was looking through Pete's checkbook and Pete wrote a check to a ring designer!"

Chandler's face fell, but only for a moment because he caught himself and forced a smile. He turned to Monica, who had an amused look on her face, watching how excited Rachel was. "Um, congratulations?"

Monica just laughed, "I don't even know if I'm gonna say yes. I mean, we've only been dating for a couple weeks, that's kind of fast…" she trailed off, noticing Jill, who was standing next to Chandler. "Hi."

"Hi," Jill smiled back.

"Oh! Sorry," Chandler said. "This is Jill. Jill, that's Monica, Phoebe, Ross, Joey, and Rachel," he introduced them. 

Joey turned around and his jaw dropped, recognizing who she was and wondering how Chandler could ever get a model. He had to stifle a 'how u doin?' and instead shook her hand with only a slight grin.

"Well, I actually have to get going," Jill said, "It was nice meeting all of you," she added before turning to Chandler.

"I'll call you tomorrow," he smiled at her, leaning in to kiss her. "Bye."

"Bye, Chandler," she smiled back at him before leaving.

As soon as she was out the door, the questions started.

"Was that Jill Goodacre?" Joey asked and Chandler just nodded. "Mode…Victoria's Secret Model…" Chandler nodded again. "How the hell did you get her to go out with you?"

Chandler just grinned, "She couldn't resist my charm."

"No, seriously."

Chandler sighed, "Um, do you remember that black out a couple years ago? I was stuck in that ATM vestibule with her? Well-"

"You've been going out with her since then?" Joey looked at him in amazement.

"No," Chandler just looked at him, "I ran into her again last night and we started talking, and…" he shrugged.

"So Monica's gonna marry a millionaire and Chandler's gonna marry a model!" Rachel got even more excited.

"Wow, um, one date and we're getting married?" Chandler looked at her, glancing at Monica out of the corner of his eye, still unable to read the look on her face.

They all continued talking, no one noticing the looks Monica and Chandler kept exchanging or the awkwardness between them.

"Well, I'm going to bed," Rachel announce finally, and everyone else followed, saying their good-bye's and leaving.

Monica sighed after everyone left, moving to take the dirty glasses from the table over to the sink when the door opened.

"Hey," Chandler smiled awkwardly at her.

"Hey," she turned to face him.

"Um, last night I had on a sweater…"

"Yeah, I have it," Monica walked to her bedroom, coming back with a black sweater.

"Where was it?"

"Under the couch," Monica laughed, handing it to Chandler.

Chandler laughed, too, "Thanks," he turned to leave. "And…good luck with whatever you decide with Pete," he added, trying not to show how much it killed him to say that.

"Chandler?"

"Yeah?" he turned back to face her.

"I don't like this awkwardness between us…"

"Yeah, I know," he took a couple steps toward her.

"Do you think it'll go away?" she asked after a moment of silence.

"I don't know, Mon," Chandler softly answered her.

"I hope it does…"

"Well, it probably will. I mean, considering nothing happened to make things awkward, right?" he looked up at her, basically just testing her.

"Right," Monica smiled. "Well…goodnight, Chandler."

"Night, Mon," he turned to leave.

Monica sighed as soon as the door closed behind him. She walked over to room and quickly changed into pajamas before crawling into bed, completely confused.

She wasn't sure if she was happy or not. She knew she should be happy, Pete was about to propose, something that she'd always wanted. There was no reason not to be happy, but…

She just rolled over and buried her face in her pillow. "Oh my god," she mumbled into the pillow. It smelled like Chandler.

And **that** was the but.

To

Be 

Continued…

So…what'd ya think? Please review cuz I'm not gonna continue if no one wants me too. LOL, okay, maybe I would anyway, but it'll be faster if people want me to : )


	3. Picking up the Pieces

TOW the Millionaire~part 3

I'm baaaack…though I'm not sure that I actually went anywhere..hmmm…the word ur looking for here is anywayz…here's the next part, and that's all I really have to say~

Monica walked down the aisle, looking around the church. It was perfect. Everything she'd ever dreamed of. Every flower was just right. Her dress was perfect. Her mother had even complimented her on more than one occasion.

As she reached the front of the church, she realized that she couldn't tell who the groom was. His back was to her, and she wasn't sure who it was. But despite not knowing who he was, she had a feeling that it was meant to be. He was the one she was meant to be with. Forever and ever.

As he finally turned to face her, she grinned…

~*~

Monica shot up in bed when her alarm went off. She hit the snooze button and rolled over. It couldn't be morning yet. Morning meant having to get up. And getting up would mean having to face Chandler, and even though she wanted things to go back to normal between them, she also knew that it wasn't that simple.

When her alarm went off again, Monica threw her pillow at it, but missed, instead knocking her lamp and picture off of her nightstand, which both hit the ground with a loud crash.

"You okay?" Rachel yelled through the wall.

"Yeah," Monica yelled back, getting up to pick up the mess.

She set the lamp back on the table and then picked up the picture frame, noticing that the glass had split in half. She looked at the picture and smiled, it was of the six of them and had been taken not too long after Rachel had first moved in. The glass had split down the center, right between where Monica and Chandler were sitting next to each other. Monica just smiled slightly at the irony of that.

She carefully picked up the other piece of glass and set it back in the frame. Too bad it wasn't that easy in real life. Pick up the broken pieces, fit them back together, and that was that.

But there was still a crack down the middle of the frame. It'd never go away, it'd just always be there, never quite the same.

Monica set the picture back on her bedside table and then stood up, taking a deep breath, ready to face Chandler. 

It would never be the same.

~*~

"Morning," Monica walked out of her room.

"Morning," Rachel, who was the only one there, replied. "What happened?"

"Oh, I knocked a picture over and broke the frame," she said, grabbing a coffee cup and pouring coffee into it.

"So, I was thinking about your and Pete's wedding, and-"

"Rach, I don't even know if I'm gonna say yes."

"I know! But he has so much money!" Rachel whined and Monica just laughed, Rachel would never change.

"Morning," Chandler walked in and Monica smiled to herself. He'd at least come over. That was a step Maybe this wouldn't be that hard after all.

"So, are you gonna call Jill today?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, I said I would, why wouldn't I?"

"Because that's a Chandler thing to do," Monica handed him a cup of coffee, "Say you're gonna call and then never do."

"Thanks," he took a drink, "and that's not…always true. I call sometimes."

"**Sometimes**," Monica sat down at the table next to him.

"Hey, I've never told you I'd call and then not called," he finally said and Monica stopped arguing. "Besides, I'd have to be **crazy** not to call a **model** when I say I'm gonna…" he grinned, causing Monica and Rachel to both roll their eyes.

Maybe that crack was still there, but it had little effect over all.

~*~

"Okay, Monica, I know you said you weren't even sure if you'd say yeas if he asks, but," Rachel took out a stack of bridal magazines from a bag, "I couldn't resist." Phoebe, Monica, Chandler, and Jill were at the coffeehouse and Rachel had just come in. "Besides, how great would you look in **this**?" she opened one of the magazines to a page she'd marked.

"Wow," Monica agreed, "That's really beautiful."

"I know," Rachel grinned.

"Oh my god, look at the price!"

"Yeah, but look at Pete," Rachel smiled at her.

"Let me see, let me see!" Phoebe said, and Monica handed the magazine to her. "Yeah, not too bad." She looked at it before handing it to Jill, who was cuddled up next to Chandler.

"Wow, that really is gorgeous," she said, handing it back to Rachel before looking up at Chandler.

"Tomorrow, Mon!! One day till he's gonna come home and propose!" Rachel started again and Monica smiled.

"You okay?" Jill whispered to Chandler, who just shrugged before leaning in to kiss her. He kissed her passionately, more because of the frustration over Monica than because of anything else.

"Jeez, get a room," Phoebe said and Chandler looked up, realizing that everyone was watching them.

"Sorry," he said, slightly embarrassed. After a few seconds, everyone turned their attention back to Monica and Rachel, who'd gone back to talking about the wedding, and now about how he should propose.

"Oh, I know!" Phoebe said, "I think it's cool when they have it like written across the scoreboard at a baseball game or something! And he'd have the power and money to do that!" (I was at a baseball game when that happened before, but the girl was in the bathroom at the time, LOL, it was SO funny)

"I don't know, that's not really romantic…" Monica said.

"I think that's kinda cool," Rachel agreed with Phoebe.

"Yeah, me too," Jill said.

Phoebe turned to Chandler, wanting a guy's opinion. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"What do you think?"

"Um, I'd have to agree with Mon," he said.

"Why?"

"Because it's not that romantic or anything…"

"Then how would **you** do it?"

"I don't know…more like candles lit and getting down on one knee and stuff," he said, slightly embarrassed. The girls just looked at him, not expecting that to be his answer.

"Don't let him go," Phoebe said to Jill, then turned back to Monica. "But anyway, that's too normal for Pete. I mean, he took you to Rome on your first date! The way he's gonna propose has to at least be bigger than your first date!"

"Hey, you wanna get out of here?" Jill whispered to Chandler.

"God, yes," he smiled at her gratefully. She'd pretty much become his confidant over the past few weeks. Basically, what Monica had been before but couldn't be now because he couldn't ask Monica for advice about herself.

"Crap, don't we have dinner reservations tonight?" Jill asked.

"Oh yeah, that was tonight!" Chandler said, looking down at his watch. "We'd better get going."

"Yeah," Jill stood up with Chandler following. "Bye."

"See you guys later," Chandler added before turning to leave.

"Bye."

"See-ya."

"Bye."

"Thank you," Chandler said to Jill after they'd left.

"No problem, you looked like you'd die if you had to be there for another minute."

"Yeah, probably," Chandler said, heading toward his apartment. Jill followed him and they walked upstairs in silence.

"You want something to drink or anything?" Chandler asked after they were inside. Jill just shook her head, sitting down in one of the barca loungers.

Chandler followed and sat in the other chair. "Oh my god," he sighed, "this is so not working," he buried his head I his hands."

"What's not working?"

"US!" he said, looking up, "I mean, us making Monica jealous!" Chandler said, standing back up. "I mean, all she's thinking about is Pete and how he's gonna propose…"he paced the room. "I guess I was crazy for ever thinking he'd feel the same about me," he stopped suddenly, running his hand through his hair.

"Hey," Jill stood up, walking over to him. "You're not crazy for thinking that," she reached up, gently touching his cheek. "In my opinion, **she's** the crazy on for not wanting you," Jill said softly, staring into his eyes.

"Thanks," Chandler whispered back, touching her cheek, then leaning in to kiss her. The kiss started slow and soft, getting deeper as Jill wrapped her arms around hi neck. "And in my opinion, this is crazy," he whispered in her ear when she pulled back, but only momentarily before going back to kissing.

"Do you wanna stop?" Jill asked, but was cut off by another heated kiss from Chandler, and took that as his answer. When she felt his hands under her shirt, moving to pull it off, she pulled back. "Does this have anything to do with Monica?"

"Does it matter?"

"Not really."

"Then less talking, more kissing," he mumbled, going back to kissing her as he pulled her toward his room.

~*~

Monica woke up to the sun shining in through her window. She smiled and rolled over. Today was the day. Pete was coming home. She couldn't stop smiling; everything was working itself out. Things were back to normal with Chandler and Pete was going to propose.

What else did she really need to be happy?

~*~

"Good Morning," Monica walked out of her room, still smiling.

"Wow, you're in a good mood," Rachel smiled.

"Why shouldn't I be?"

"Are you in a good enough mood to make French toast?" Joey asked hopefully.

"Sure, why not?" Monica walked over to the refrigerator. "We don't have any milk though, I'm gonna run over to your place and get some," she said, walking out the door and over to Joey and Chandler's.

Monica opened their refrigerator and heard the bathroom door open. "Do you want any French toast, Chandler?" she asked, looking up.

"Hi," Jill smiled at her.

"You're not Chandler," she smiled back.

"Not so much," Jill laughed.

"Well, do you want any France toast?" Monica offered, pulling the carton of milk out.

"No, thanks, I actually have to get going, so…"

"Okay. Well, I'll see you later," Monica said, turning to leave.

"Bye."

"Bye."

~*~

"Hello, Children," Chandler walked into Monica and Rachel's ten minutes later with a huge grin on his face.

"So how was dinner last night?" Monica asked.

"Well, um, we never actually made it to dinner…"

"Ni-ice," Joey grinned at him and Chandler just smiled back.

"So, Pete's gonna propose tonight?" Chandler turned to Monica, still smiling. Maybe sleeping with Jill had been what he'd needed to get over Monica.

"Maybe," she smiled, handing him a plate of French toast.

"Thanks," he grinned, sitting down.

"Is there any chance either of you is going to stop smiling?" Phoebe asked, looking back and forth between Monica and Chandler.

"Not a chance," Monica grinned at her.

"Only long enough to eat," Chandler added, taking a bite of French toast.

~*~

"God, I missed you," Pete said, kissing Monica as they got back to his apartment. They'd gone out to dinner first and it was driving Monica crazy not knowing when he was going to actually propose.

"Lights," Pete commanded, and the lights came on as they walked through the door. "Romantic lights," he added and the lights dimmed, creating a more romantic atmosphere.

"Wasn't there something you wanted to talk to me about?" Monica asked after a moment.

"Yeah, um, actually, there was," he said, leading her over to the couch. "I've been doing some thinking lately, and, well, I've conquered the business world, I couldn't ask for more as far as money and possessions go…but I think there's something missing in my life," he paused, and Monica waited eagerly for his next words. "Mon, I want to become the Ultimate Fighting Champion."

It took a few seconds for what he said to actually click with Monica. "What?"

"Yeah! The Ultimate Fighting Champion! I hired a personal trainer and had a ring designed to be built…"

"And I suppose you used a ring designer for that," Monica caught on, hiding the disappointment in her voice.

"Yeah, and anyway, the first fight's in two weeks, and I want your support. I want you there with me," he added, taking her hands in his.

"Whatever makes you happy," Monica smiled.

"I love you," Pete grinned back at her.

"I love you, too," Monica said back as he kissed her. She was a little disappointed that he hadn't proposed, but above that feeling, there was another one. And it was one she knew she really shouldn't be feeling.

She was relieved.

To

Be

Continued…

( : Please review : ) 


	4. Let Her Cry

TOW the Millionaire~part 4

Ugh, I've had such a bad day…I don't even know why…don't you hate that? When ur in a bad mood all day for like no reason? I think it's cuz it's cold again today, bleh…But you probably don't care, so I'll shut up and stop rambling. Oh yeah, and please review…well, read it first..or I guess u could just review, but, um, that would be kinda stupid…whatever, I just SO lost myself, lol. 

Monica woke up and rolled over, opening her eyes when she realized that she was alone. Pete must have left early for work. She closed her eyes again, the past night's events playing in her mind. 

He didn't propose.

Monica looked over at his clock. It was eight on a Saturday morning. And Pete was at work. Once again, she felt relieved that he hadn't proposed, deciding that maybe it was for the best that he didn't as she got out of his bed, alone.

She got dressed before going out to his kitchen, where she found a note with her name on it on the table.

__

Monica-

Sorry I had to leave. I didn't want to wake you; you looked too beautiful to disturb. Help yourself if you want anything to eat. I'll call you later.

Love,

Pete

Monica smiled at the note, but decided against anything to eat. She might as well wait until she got home, there'd be five people there wanting food and answers.

~*~

"Hey," Monica said, walking into her apartment, where everyone but Chandler was already there, waiting for her.

"How'd it go Mon" Rachel asked, walking over to her, "or should I say Mrs. Monica Becker?"

"Um, he didn't propose," Monica said, walking past Rachel and over to the couch.

"You okay?" Ross asked and she just nodded.

"Well what happened?" Phoebe decided to be the one to finally ask after a few minutes of silence, "What'd he need to tell you?"

"That he's gonna do some Ultimate Fighting Champion thing…" Monica said, causing Ross and Joey to burst out laughing.

"Pete?" Joey laughed, "You gotta be kidding me…" he trailed off, still laughing.

"What is that?" Rachel asked.

"Like wrestling…or something like that," Monica said.

"Yeah, except it's totally and totally brutal," Ross added.

"And there's basically no rules, anything goes," Joey said.

"Sounds dangerous," Phoebe turned to Monica.

"Yeah, it's banned in, like, 49 states," Ross said before laughing again, "I still can't see Pete fighting…"

"Maybe you can talk him out of it," Phoebe suggested.

"I doubt it. I mean, he really has his heart set on this," Monica sighed, "no matter how crazy it sounds."

~*~

"Hello, children," Chandler walked into Monica's apartment, where Monica was sitting alone on the couch. "Wow, I really need to stop saying that till I'm sure there's more than one person here."

Monica just laughed, "Hi."

"Hi," he walked over and sat next to her, "So…"

"So?"

"How'd last night go?"

"Oh…um, he didn't propose."

Oh. I'm sorry, Mon."

Monica just shrugged, "He just wanted to tell me that he's doing some Ultimate Fighting thing."

Chandler laughed, "Pete?"

"Yeah, that was Joey and Ross's reaction, too."

"I'm sorry…he's just more of the…business type than the…7 foot 300 pound fighting type," Chandler said and Monica's eyes got wide.

"He's gonna be fighting guys who are 7 feet tall and weigh 300 pounds?"

Chandler hesitated before answering, "Um, yeah."

"Oh my god!"

"Okay, so, um, where is everyone?" Chandler tried to change the subject.

"Phoebe set Ross up with her friend Bonnie and Rachel's pretty pissed about that, so I'm pretty sure she dragged Phoebe along to spy on them…and Joey…well, it's Saturday night. Joey's Joey," Monica smiled.

"Yeah," Chandler laughed, "So where's Pete? He's been out of town for like two weeks…aren't you two going to go out or something?"

"Yeah. He had meetings all day and then was going to work out after, so…" Monica shrugged, "He should be calling pretty soon, actually," she added, looking up at the clock. "And what about you? Where's Jill?"

"She had to meet with her agent, we're going to dinner later," he grinned, "And maybe we'll actually make it to dinner tonight…"

Before Monica could say anything back, the phone rang, cutting off Chandler.

"Hello?" Monica picked up the phone. "Hey!" she smiled, "Yeah…eight o'clock? Yeah, that's fine…uh-huh," Monica laughed.

"Mon, I gotta go," Chandler mouthed and Monica waved good-bye to him as he left.

Chandler walked out of Monica's, shutting the door behind him. He smiled. He'd thought he was over Monica, but after hearing that Pete hadn't proposed, he couldn't even begin to explain how relieved he was.

Chandler just sighed, telling himself to get it together. He was going out with Jill. Even though it wasn't supposed to actually go anywhere with the two of them or get serious between them, after the other night…

Chandler just grinned, going to open his door.

"Chandler?"

He turned around, "Hey," he smiled, seeing that it was Jill.

"Hey. You just getting home?" she asked, walking over to him to kiss him.

"Kind of," he kissed her again, "I was just talking to Monica."

"And…"

"Pete didn't propose," he said, "Do you wanna go get something to eat?"

"I don't know…I was thinking more like staying here…" she whispered in his ear, then kissed his neck below it.

Chandler wasn't about to argue, and as they went inside, for the first time in the past few weeks, his thoughts had nothing to do with Monica.

~*~

"It wasn't…**that** bad," Ross tried to comfort Monica after Pete's first fight.

Monica just looked at him. "A guy twice his size stood on his neck until he passed out while thousands of people chanted 'you suck'…what exactly would you call bad?"

"Um, I, uh…" he struggled with something to say,

"Hey," Pete walked in.

"See-ya," Ross took the opportunity to leave.

"Hey," Monica smiled, walking over to kiss him. "I gotta say, I really am proud of you."

"Well that's always nice to hear after being booed and hearing a whole auditorium full of people scream 'you suck.'"

"Yeah, well at least it's over now."

"What?"

"Well…you're not seriously going to fight again, are you?"

"Mon, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure…"

"Am I the Ultimate Fighting Champion?"

"Well, no, but-"

"But what? I'm not stopping until I am the Ultimate Fighting Champion!"

"Oh, go," Monica stood up, "Um, I'd love to say I'll just stick around and wait it out…see how the next couple of fights go…but I don't know if I can…"

"What are you saying, Mon?"

Monica sighed, "Pete, I just, I **can't** though. I care about you too much to stand by and watch you get hurt."

"Well I'm not gonna quit."

"Then you're gonna have to do it alone," Monica said, looking him in the eye.

Pete looked away, then back to her, swallowing the knot in his throat, "If that's how it has to be…"

"Good-bye, Pete," Monica whispered before kissing him.

"I love you, Monica, you know that," Pete added.

"I know…I love you too," she said, turning to leave, "and that's why I have to walk away."

~*~

Monica sat on the couch, watching a sad movie surrounded by used tissues and empty ice cream cartons. Even though she'd been relieved when Pete didn't propose, it hadn't been because she didn't love him.

She did.

She loved him, and now he was gone…gone to become some Ultimate fighter…god, he must be insane.

Monica stood up, not able to stand the mess any longer. She picked up an empty carton and a handful of tissues and went to throw them away.

"Hey, Mon?" Chandler walked in, but stopped when he saw that she'd been crying. "Hey, what happened? Are you okay?" he asked, walking over to her.

"I broke up with Pete," she said, trying not to cry.

"Oh, Mon," he moved to hug her. "I was gonna say I heard about the fight from Ross, but he didn't say anything about you two breaking up," he pulled away.

"Because he didn't know," Monica wiped her eyes, feeling a weird déjà vu by being in Chandler's arms. Without really thinking about what she was doing, Monica threw her arms around Chandler's neck and started kissing him.

At first, Chandler kissed back, not quite sure how to respond. But as soon as reality hit him, he reached around to unwrap her arms from around him, pulling away from the kiss and pushing her away, "Mon, no."

"What? Why not?" Monica asked, slightly dazed after the kiss.

"**Because** Monica! I can't do this again! You want some meaningless sex, a one-night-stand, go to some bar, hell, go to Joey!"

"But why can't we do this?" Monica asked, the kiss reassuring her of what she'd been afraid of.

"Because I have a girlfriend for one. Jill, remember her?" he asked, voice thick with sarcasm, "and I just can't do this again! I can't go through the awkwardness afterwards-"

"But what if-"

"Don't say 'tomorrow nothing will have happened' cause that's what's killing me! **That's** why I can't! Mon, I can't do that again!" he yelled, "I can't just sleep with you every time you're sad and just need some!" Chandler paused. Monica had looked down and Chandler was waiting for her to look back up at him.

Monica looked back up to see if he was finished, but when she did, he started talking again, though this time in a softer voice. "You say nothing happened. Wake up, Mon, it happened. You say there were no strings. Goddamnit, there's so many strings. And you say it was just meaningless sex," he paused, looking her in the eye, "and that's what's killing me the most," he added before walking out and slamming the door behind him.

Monica fell onto the couch, tears starting to fall. It'd been what she was afraid of all along. The reason she'd had second thoughts about saying yes if Pete asked her to marry him…the reason she was relieved when he hadn't. She'd finally figured out what the reason was.

And that reason had just walked out her door.

To

Be

Continued…

And that's it for now!!! Um, I'm actaully not quite sure where I'm going with this, lol, but please review!!! Thanx : )


	5. Not for Real, Afraid to Feel

TOW the Millionaire~part 5

Hey again people!!! Thanks so much for all the nice reviews and e-mails!!! So newayz, this part takes place right after the last one. The name of the chapter's from the lyrics to the song "Wasting My Time" by Default and I'm also using that song in this cuz I love it : ) 

"Hey. Hey, Chandler. Chandler," Jill repeated for about the tenth time, "You okay?"

"Huh? Yeah, fine," he replied, snapping back to reality.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, fine," he smiled, his mind not really on Jill or their dinner.

Jill looked him in the eye, "You're lying."

Chandler couldn't keep a straight face, "How do you do that?"

"Your eyes give you away," she smiled at him, "What's wrong?"

"Oh. Um, I had a stupid fight with Monica earlier."

"About what?"

"Well," he hesitated, "Nothing really. And she just broke up with Pete, so I just feel kind of bad for yelling at her."

"Oh. Well, if it was just a stupid fight I'm sure it'll be fine tomorrow," Jill smiled at him.

"Yeah," Chandler said, avoiding eye contact by turning his attention to his drink and taking a sip of it, "It'll be fine tomorrow."

__

Well I don't want to see you waiting

I've already gone too far away

I still can't keep the day from ending

No more messed up reasons for me to stay

Rachel stormed into her apartment and slammed the door, causing Monica to jump. "Sorry, Mon," she mumbled, looking up at her. "Hey, what's wrong?" she asked, noticing that Monica was crying.

"I broke up with Pete," she sniffled.

"Oh, Mon, I'm sorry," Rachel hugged her, "What happened?"

Monica wiped her eyes with the back of her sleeve, "He's just…**insane **for doing this ultimate fighting thing…and I can't watch him get hurt," she paused, not really thinking about Pete, "and there's **so** many reasons **not** to be with him…but then I think about it and there's also so many reasons to **be** with him…" she trailed off.

"Well if you think that eventually it would have ended with him hurting you because of this, then I think you did the right thing."

"I know, that's what I keep thinking. That I'd eventually get hurt," she paused, "but then this other part of me keeps thinking that it'd be **so **worth it…"

"Well I'm sure you'll get over him, just give it time. I'm sure you made the right decision."

"Yeah," Monica sighed, "You're probably right."

"Of course I'm right," Rachel smiled.

"Hey, why did you storm in here like that?"

"Oh," Rachel made an annoyed face, "It's just Ross and Bonnie…they're constantly all over each other. I mean, I was down at Central Perk and it's like 'get a room,' ya know?" Rachel started ranting, but Monica couldn't pay attention.

All she could think about was Chandler.

~*~

"Why'd you stop?" Chandler looked down at Jill, who just rolled her eyes before rolling out from underneath him. "What?" he asked again as she sat on the edge of his bed and grabbed for her clothes, getting dressed. "What?" he repeated.

"God, you don't even know," she finished dressing, pulling her shirt on as she walked toward his door.

"What?" Chandler quickly pulled on his boxers and grabbed a t-shirt, following her out of his room, completely confused. "Jill, talk to me!"

"I really thought I could do this, Chandler. And I know I can't blame you at all for anything because it was all my idea to begin with…But then again I never expected to actually feel anything for you if we just pretended, and then when I did feel something for you I thought I could handler this," she rambled.

"Handle what?" Chandler asked.

Jill just sighed, "You being in love with someone else."

"But I'm not anymore! I mean, I'm over her! It's just a waste of my time waiting for her to feel anything for me when she obviously never really will…I mean," Chandler sighed, "I don't even know what I mean, but I'm **not** still in love with her!" he yelled before sighing again, "And I really do like you a lot, and…" he gave up.

Jill just looked at him, "You really don't know what you just did in there, do you?"

"Ya think?"

Jill paused for a few seconds, notincing how much it was torturing him. After a few seconds, she finally spoke.

"You called me Monica."

__

Well this is not for real

Afraid to feel

I just hit the floor

Don't ask for more

I'm wasting my time

I'm wasting my time

You can't stop the feeling

And there's no reason

Let's make the call

And take it all again

Whoa again

"You okay?" Rachel asked Monica.

"Huh?" she snapped back to reality.

"I just asked if you're okay."

"Oh, um, yeah, fine. Just…thinking."

"About if you did the right thing with Pete?"

"Yeah, something like that," Monica mumbled. She'd been thinking about Chandler and what he'd said earlier, his words breaking her heart every time she replayed them in her head.

He was right.

She needed to wake up, face reality. She'd been pretending nothing had happened, they both had, not wanting to face reality. She'd been acting like it wasn't reality because she knew that as soon as she did she'd know she felt something, and she was afraid to feel anything for Chandler.

And now she was afraid she'd lost him completely, and would gladly either take back or give him the world to have him back.

But there was one thing he had said that was bothering her. He'd said that the fact that she thought it was just meaningless sex was what killed him the most. If he hadn't felt anything for her, then he wouldn't have cared.

But something told her that he did.

__

Months went by with us pretending

When did our light turn from green to red

Chandler didn't know what to say, he hadn't even realized that he'd said that. "Oh my god, Jill, I'm so so so sorry," he began.

Jill sighed, "Look, I should be the one to apologize, I knew about all this from the beginning and…I don't know, I kind of took advantage of the situation."

"Can we just talk before you leave?" Chandler pleaded, "Please?" Jill finally walked away from the door and sat down in one of the chairs and Chandler grinned. "Okay. Well, um, I kind of have to come clean about something then," he took a deep breath, "I slept with Monica."

"Well that's nice, that makes the fact that you said her name while we were having sex that much better," she said sarcastically, "Now we'll focus on the fact that you cheated on me."

"No!" I mean, I didn't cheat on you. The night we met…in the bar…I came home and Monica was really sad because she thought Pete was breaking up with her or something…and we were both really drunk and sad and," he sighed, "And then the next morning she said she wanted to act like nothing had happened, so," he shrugged.

"That's why you called me," Jill stated more than asked.

"Yeah, so I kind of took advantage of the situation, too," Chandler paused, "and there's more," he looked up at her, but didn't say anything else.

"Well…"

Chandler stood up from his chair, running his hand through his hair, "She kissed me tonight. I went over there to say I heard about the fight, and she said Pete broke up with her, so I was hugging her and the next thing I knew she was kissing me," he stopped again.

"And?"

"I stopped, I told her that I can't do that again."

"And that's what was wrong at dinner," Jill put two and two together.

"Yeah."

"So then what happened?"

"I just walked out, left her standing there."

__

I took a chance and left you standing

Lost the will to do this once again

"Well, I'm gonna go to bed," Monica finally said, not able to stand Rachel whining about Ross and Bonnie for any longer. "'Night," she stood up.

"Night, Mon," Rachel said as Monica went over to her room.

Monica rolled over in bed, waiting for sleep to take over, but it never did. There was way too much on her mind. Actually, there was only one thing on her mind.

Chandler.

And she knew that she had no more control over thinking about him than she did over her feeling for him. 

__

Well this is not for real

Afraid to feel

I just hit the floor

Don't ask for more

I'm wasting my time

I'm wasting my time

You can't stop the feeling

And there's no reason

Let's make the call

And take it all

I'm wasting my time

I'm wasting my time again

Whoa again

"So," Chandler asked, "What now?"

Jill sighed, "I thought I would just be able to let go whenever Monica came around, but-"

"I'm not asking you to."

"I know," she tore her eyes away from his, looking down at her hands.

"So, is this over?" Chandler asked, almost whispering, scared of the response.

"Most people would say that this kind of relationship is unhealthy, that we're crazy for even doing this to begin with."

"Screw most people," he said and she laughed, looking back up at him, "You didn't answer me though…Is this over?"

Jill shook her head; "I don't want it to be."

"Neither do I." 

Jill just smiled at him, "Then I guess it's not 'cause I'm not ready to let go of you yet."

~*~

"Guess what guess what guess what?" Phoebe ran into Monica and Rachel's, where Monica was sitting alone on the couch. She sat down next to Monica, who looked at her expectantly.

"So, are you gonna tell me?" she finally asked.

"You're supposed to guess," Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"Okay, um, the fifth dentist caved and now they're all recommending trident?" she said, dryly.

"First of all, **way** too much time around Chandler. Second of all, no! We're all going to the beach this weekend, yay!" Phoebe grinned, "You're gonna come, right?"

"I don't know Phoebs…"

"No, Mon! You have to! I mean, I know you're depressed about Pete and but come on, it'll be fun!" she gave her a sad puppy-dog face, "Please?" 

"I guess," Monica reluctantly agreed.

"Yay!"

"So why exactly are we going?"

"Oh! Um, I found this lady who lives in Montauk and she used to know my mom, so I figured that she could like tell me stories about her and stuff!" Phoebe hopped up from the couch, "Well, I gotta go find Chandler and make sure he can go, I've already talked to everyone else about it. Bye, Mon."

"Bye," Monica said as she walked out the door.

Great. A whole weekend with Chandler. She couldn't even stand to be in the same room with him for five minutes, let alone a whole weekend.

Monica sighed and leaned her head back against the couch, closing her eyes.

This was going to be an interesting weekend.

~*~

Monica sat in front of Central Perk, waiting for Phoebe to pick them up. She watched as couple after couple walked by, arms around each other, hand-in-hand, fingers intertwined. And she had to just sit there alone. 

Alone with her thoughts of Chandler, of what was never going to happen, of what she was wasting her time waiting for.

Chandler walked up behind Monica, watching her. He could tell by the look on her face that she was deep in thought. 

See you waiting

Lonesome, lonely

See you waiting

Hey," Chandler said quietly, making his presence known.

Monica looked up, surprised to actually see him. "Hey yourself."

__

I see you waiting

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Chandler finally decided to break it, tell her exactly how he felt about everything…

__

Well this is not for real

Afraid to feel

I just hit the floor

Don't ask for more

I'm wasting my time

I'm wasting my time

You can't stop the feeling

And there's no reason

Let's make the call

And take it all 

I'm wasting my time

I'm wasting my time again

Whoa again

"Um, Mon?" he took a deep breath, looking up at her, "Can we talk?"

to

be 

continued…

and that's where I'm stopping for now. I don't own the song, Default does. And…that's it, I think! Please review : )


	6. Can't Fight the Moonlight

TOW the Millionaire~part 6

Where we left off…

"Um, Mon," Chandler took a deep breath, looking up at Monica, "Can we talk?"

"Yeah, sure," Monica looked up at him, surprised.

"Okay. Um, I-" Chandler got cut off by Phoebe pulling up in her grandmother's cab and honking the horn.

"Hey!" Joey came running down the street, "Sorry I'm late."

"That's okay, we just got here," Ross opened the trunk so they could load their suitcases into it.

As Monica walked toward the car, Chandler grabbed her arm, "We'll talk later?" he asked, and she just nodded, smiling at the doubtful look on his face.

"Promise," she whispered.

"I call shot gun!" Joey yelled.

"But I already called shot gun," Rachel whined.

"Well I didn't hear you."

"Yeah, so?"

"So it doesn't count," Joey explained.

"Does too!"

Monica looked at Chandler, who was laughing at Joey and Rachel. "Should we tell them two people can sit in the front?"

"Nah," Chandler smiled, "It's more fun this way," he suddenly realized that he was still holding onto Monica's arm and gave her an awkward smile before letting go and taking her bag from her, putting it in the trunk.

"It doesn't count!" Joey yelled.

"Yes it does!" Rachel yelled back.

"Okay, okay," Chandler finally said, "I was here before either of you, so I believe **I **actually called it first."

"Nuh-uh!"

"You so did not!" Rachel and Joey started arguing with him.

Chandler just smiled smugly, getting hit in the arm by Monica. 

"Seriously, you guys, you can both sit in the front seat," Monica finally broke up the argument, "God, you're acting like you're like 10."

"What'd you do that for?" Chandler asked her as they got into the car.

"Because we were never going to get out of here if someone didn't," she said, "And because **someone** had just made it worse."

~*~

Chandler watched the rain pounding against the car window, following the drops as they ran down the window. Anything to take his mind off of Monica. He'd sworn to Jill that he was over her; he'd sworn it to himself. 

But sitting there next to her, he couldn't convince himself of it.

He was sitting in the middle in the back set, between Ross and Monica, looking out Monica's window. She was asleep, leaned up against the window. And that's what was bugging Chandler. Anytime before a month ago, she would've been leaning up against him, not the cold hard glass.

"We're here!" Phoebe pulled up, bringing Chandler back to reality.

Chandler shook his head, clearing his mind and chucking to himself about the movement, as if that was going to seriously get her off of her mind. "Hey, Mon," he gently shook her, "Wake up. We're here," he said as she opened her eyes.

"God it's pouring!" Rachel grabbed her bag, holding it over her head as she ran toward the house, the others soon following.

"Oh my god!" They opened the door, revealing a sand-covered floor.

"Oh yeah, he said there might be some flood damage," Phoebe shrugged.

"Yeah, either that or he's got a giant cat running around here somewhere."

~*~

Monica lay on her bed, listening to the rain pounding against the roof. All she could think about was Chandler. He said that they needed to talk. And that had to be good, right? How could it not be, the last thing that had been said between them was yelled, it couldn't be worse than that. 

But nothing that had happened between them in the past month made sense. They'd slept together, but that had been because they were both drunk, then things had gone back to normal. Or had they?

Monica sighed, burying her head in her pillow, but looking up when she heard a knock on the door. "Yeah?"

"Mon?" Joey asked, opening the door, "we're gonna play strip poker, wanna play?" Monica just shrugged. "Please, Mon? I mean, I guess it's not **technically **strip poker cause we didn't have cards or anything, so we're playing strip Happy Days Game, but…please, Mon?"

"Yeah, I guess," Monica said, getting up from her bed and following Joey downstairs.

"So why didn't Jill come?" Rachel asked Chandler, and at just that thought, Monica almost changed her mind about playing.

"What, you mean she's not here?" Chandler pretended to panic.

"Chandler."

"Sorry. Um, her mom's in town this weekend, so," he shrugged.

"Come on people!" Joey whined, wanting to start the game. 

Monica looked around the table, noticing that the only chair left was next to Chandler. She hesitated slightly before going to sit next to him.

"Hey," he smiled at her when she sat down.

"Hey yourself," she smiled back.

"So," Phoebe said, looking at the game, "How 'bout five 'cool points' or whatever and you get to make someone lose somethin."

"Yeah, that's fine," everyone agreed, not having a better idea of what to do.

After only about 20 minutes of playing, Joey was down to boxers, being the one who wanted to play in the first place.

Monica looked up at Joey and grinned. She had five points and they both knew what that meant.

"I ain't losin the boxers," he smiled at her.

Monica just looked at him for a second before looking around the table, ending with Chandler. "Hi," she smiled at him.

"Hi…"

"Lose something."

"What?"

"Yeah, Joey's not gonna take off his boxers and I have five points, so lose somethin."

"Fine, a shoe," he grinned at her, but then realized that he wasn't wearing any, "but I'm not wearing shoes, so," he sighed before taking his shirt off.

"Anyone want more margaritas?" Rachel stood up, pouring the last of it into Ross's glass.

"Hey! What are trying to get me drunk or something?" he asked, laughing.

"I'm just makin margaritas," she turned, going to make more, with Monica following.

"What the hell are you doing?" Monica asked after they were out of hearing range of the others.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Rachel said innocently, ignoring the question.

"Rach! You and Ross! You are **so** flirting with him!"

"Yeah, so, I, um…" she tried to put together a coherent sentence, "What's up with you and Chandler?"

"What do you mean?" Monica tried to hide the panic in her voice.

"You're acting really weird around each other. Did you have a fight or something?"

"Yeah, we kind of did actually, but don't change the subject," Monica shook her head, clearing it of Chandler. "What about Ross?"

"I don't know," Rachel sighed, but then smiled, "There's just something still there, ya know? And I just feel something, being here an-"

"Hey!" Bonny walked in, cutting Rachel off.

"Hey," Ross stood up and went over to kiss her. "You made it!"

"Yeah, my boss let me go early, so," she smiled, looking at Joey and Chandler who were sitting at the table, "What are you guys doing?"

"We're playing strip Happy Days Game," Joey grinned.

"Cool, I'll catch up," she pulled her shirt off, causing everyone's jaw to drop, and causing Rachel's smile to disappear completely.

~*~

Monica took a sip of her glass of orange juice, caught up in her thoughts. She still hadn't got the chance to talk to Chandler and it was killing her not knowing what he wanted to talk to her about.

"Hey," Chandler said softly, but causing Monica to jump nonetheless. "Sorry."

"That's okay, I was just thinking," she smiled at him.

"Well good morning," he smiled back before turning to get a glass out of the cupboard.

"Hey, you know how-" Monica stopped suddenly when Rachel came downstairs.

"Oh my god, did you hear them last night? I mean, what the hell were they doing in there?" She whined as she came in.

"I know," Chandler agreed, "and you weren't even sharing a wall with them," he made a face.

"Good morning!" Ross and Bonny came downstairs and greeted everyone, their arms wrapped around each other.

"Morning," Rachel mumbled.

When Monica moved to walk away, Chandler grabbed her arm, "Still wanna talk later?" he whispered.

"Yeah," she smiled, "Tonight."

"Okay," he smiled back, "tonight."

(Okay, I can't figure out a way to fit in the Joey with the sand around him as a mermaid thing, not that that's important or anything, I just think it's so hilarious, but it's almost 2 in the morning, so you're just gonna have to pretend it's in here, kay? LOL, I so luv that part. Hehehe…) 

~*~

"She cancelled on me!" Phoebe said, "Why would my namesake cancel on me?"

"I don't know."

"I'm sorry Phoebs."

"Yeah, well…I'm going over there anyway! I mean, she's obviously avoiding me!" Phoebe sighed.

"You okay?" Monica asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she forced a smile.

"Sure?" Ross asked.

"Yeah."

"Hey!" Bonny walked in and everyone gasped, except for Ross, who was facing away from her.

"Hey…" he trailed off, seeing her bald head. "Wow, um, you…whoa."

"Wanna feel it?" she asked, grinning.

"Ya know, I'd rather not…"

"Come on!"

"Okay," he reluctantly agreed, placing his hand on her bald head, making a face, "Well, it's interesting…"

~*~

Monica sat on the beach, letting the cool night breeze blow through her hair. She stared out at the moonlit water, trying to once again settle her thoughts. They kept jumping back and forth between the whole Ross-Rachel-Bonny thing and Chandler.

Mostly Chandler.

She just closed her eyes, taking a deep breath and enjoying the serenity of night, the only noise coming from the crashing of the waves against the shore.

Chandler stood back, watching Monica. Her dark hair was blowing in the wind and she was obviously deep in thought. He just smiled; she was so beautiful, especially in the moonlight.

Finally working up the nerve, Chandler walked over to where Monica was sitting. Monica looked up at him, but neither of them said anything. Chandler sat down next to her, grabbing a rock and skipping it across the water before turning his gaze back to Monica.

Monica stared into Chandler's eyes, the reflection of the moonlight making them appear an even deeper shade of blue than they actually were.

"So," Monica finally broke the silence, "Are we actually gonna talk, or…"

"Yeah, I just…" Chandler trailed off, taking a deep breath,

"You just…?"

Chandler sighed, looking back out at the water. "Ya know, it's times like this that I really wish I had balls."

"You're here, we're talking," Monica said, "That's something. I mean, you could've just blown me off."

"Yeah, I guess," he sighed again," God, I can't believe I'm actually gonna tell you all this," he paused again, still avoiding eye contact.

"What are you going to tell me?" Monica asked, slightly concerned by how nervous he was.

"Everything."

Monica just looked back at him, completely confused, "What?"

Chandler looked back up at her, trying to figure out a way to start. "Well, um…god, this is hard. I guess it started when you and Pete started going out," he paused again.

"What started?"

"Realizing what I felt for you," he looked down, but could still feel Monica's eyes on him.

"What?" Monica repeated, barely audible.

"I realized what I felt for you," he looked back up at her, "I was jealous and I realized what I felt for you and I just couldn't take it any more. So, I went to this bar and got drunk and that's when I ran into Jill, and I ended up telling her everything about what I was feeling for you and…and I told her I didn't know what to do, so," he paused once again, "So she suggested that she and I go out to try and make you jealous. I know it sounds stupid, but…" he shrugged.

"And was sleeping with me part of your little plan?" Monica asked coldly.

"No!"

"So you just happened to sleep with me for no reason in the middle of all of this," Monica stood up, "I've thought a lot of things about you, Chandler, but an asshole was rarely one of those things," Monica turned to leave.

"Wait, Mon," Chandler got up, going after her, "It wasn't like that!"

"Then what was it like?" she turned back to face him. "You mean it wasn't like you were trying to break me and Pete up? It wasn't like-"

"I did it because I was in love with you!" Chandler yelled, cutting her off.

Monica looked up at him, the splashing of the waves filling the silence that words needed to fill. "What?" she whispered.

"I said I did it because I was in love with you," he said softly.

"Then what about Jill? Your plan obviously worked, why are you two still together"

"Because I didn't expect to actually feel anything for her," he answered honestly.

"Oh," Monica's face fell, "So what the hell is this then? Why are we even here talking about this when you have her?"

Chandler looked at her, her eyes silently pleading him to say the right thing. "Because she's not you," he stated softly.

"You said you did it because you were in love with me. Did you mean that in past tense? You did it because you **did** love me, or…"

"I think I still do," he whispered, gently tucking a lose strand of her hair behind her ear.

"I was relieved when Pete didn't propose," Monica whispered, "And I knew that I shouldn't be, but…my thoughts kept going back to you."

They stood in silence for what seemed like forever, not knowing what to do next. Between everything that had just been said and how beautiful Monica looked in the moonlight, Chandler finally became unable to resist the urge he had to kiss her and gave in, kissing her, slow and sweet. As the kiss got deeper, they lay down on the beach, not once moving away from each other.

Monica was the one to finally pull away. "Should we be doing this here?" she asked, breathing heavily.

Chandler shrugged, "Who's gonna know?" he asked, kissing her again, taking away Monica's last coherent thought.

Monica didn't argue, finding herself unable to resist his kisses. Every rational thought she had was gone, and Chandler was obviously way past gone; this wasn't going to stop.

So they made love in the sand on the moonlit beach.

To

Be

Continued…


	7. Over my Head, Yet Under my Feet

TOW the Millionaire~part 7

I didn't forget about this series, I just had a writer's block as to where to go with it. But I had an incredibly horrible day (does anyone know why guys are such assholes, btw?) and I'm hoping that writing will at least kinda cheer me up, though I doubt it…so here's the next part. And there's gonna be one more part after this and I'm pretty sure that's it. And I just realized that in the first couple of chapters I spelled Bonnie with an 'ie' and then I spelled it 'Bonny' in the last chapter. And it's bugging me. At least no one else noticed…well, until now…

Chandler and Monica walked around on the beach for hours, hand-in-hand, enveloped in a complete silence only broken by the sound of the waves crashing into the shore. They knew that in the morning they'd have to face the reality of their situation. The reality of everything they'd admitted to each other the night before. The reality of what they'd just done.

But as long as the sun wasn't up, they could pretend. Just walk around, hand-in-hand, not caring and trying not to think. 

But it's hard not to think. And it's hard to just pretend. When you're a child, pretending is second nature; that's the world that you live in. But then you grow up, and you're faced with a reality that takes away that ability to pretend, and forces you to think.

"Do you think anyone noticed that we're gone?" Monica finally whispered, breaking the silence that they both knew was inevitably going to be broken.

"I don't know," Chandler whispered back, "I mean, I doubt it. Ross and Rachel are so tied up with…whatever's going on between them that I doubt they'd notice a hurricane hitting," he sat back down.

"True," Monica agreed, sitting next to him before leaning in to kiss him. "What exactly's up with them anyway?"

"I guess they kissed or something earlier," Chandler said, gazing out over the water at the sun that was now starting to rise, "Ross was trying to pick between Rachel and Bonny."

"They're pretty screwed up, huh?"

"Yeah," Chandler sighed, "What if…" he trailed off, afraid to finish his thought.

"What if…?" Monica tried to get him to continue.

"What if that happens to us? I mean, I **love** the thought of being with you, but…I don't know if I could take it if **that** happened! I mean, I couldn't lose you, Mon."

"So you're saying you think that this wouldn't work between us," Monica said angrily as she stood up, brushing the sand from her legs.

"I didn't mean it like that!" he stood up, "I just…I meant that I'm scared."

"So what else is new."

"Mon-"

"Chandler, if you're gonna be all **Chandler **about this then it's just gonna have to stop here."

"Ya know what? That's fine with me," Chandler snapped back.

"Fine," Monica turned and started back toward the house.

Chandler just sighed, sitting back down in the sand as he watched her retreating figure. "I just had to go and screw this up," he thought out loud, watching the sun as it began to rise. "For once in my life I couldn't have just kept my mouth shut."

~*~

Monica walked into the beach house and slammed the door behind her, forgetting that she didn't really want anyone to wake up and question why she'd been out all night.

Monica jumped when she heard someone in the kitchen, and ducked behind the couch, just in time to see Ross going up the stairs. Monica just sighed a sigh of relief, not even questioning why Ross was already up. She stood up and went up to her room, wanting nothing more than to go to sleep, wake up, and have that whole night be a dream.

"What do you mean you're not gonna take responsibility for everything?" Monica could hear Rachel's muffled yelling through the wall.

Monica just rolled over on her bed and buried her head in her pillow. She'd known this was going to happen with Chandler. And that's why she'd decided to end it before they got into anything serious.

But it was too late.

It was serious as soon as she'd felt relief when Pete didn't propose. It was serious as soon as she questioned her relationship with Pete because of only one night with Chandler. It was serious as soon as she'd admitted that to Chandler.

Monica just wiped the tears from her eyes onto a pillow.

"WE WERE ON A BREAK!!!"

"Oh my God," Monica mumbled as soon as she heard what Ross yelled.

At least that wasn't them.

~*~

"Well, look who finally decided to grace us with her presence," Rachel said as Monica walked into the kitchen.

"Morning," Monica smiled, looking around for Chandler, but realized that the only one there besides Rachel and herself was Joey. "Where is everyone?"

"Bonny left, Phoebe's at her mom's, Chandler's…somewhere, and Ross is avoiding me," Rachel answered.

"Oh. Well, I'm gonna go for a walk," Monica said, walking toward the door.

"Don't you want something to eat?"

"I'll get something later."

"Okay…well, bye, Mon."

"Bye," Monica said as she walked out the door and out onto the sandy beach. She started walking the shoreline, unable to stop herself from thinking.

And all she could think about was Chandler. How he looked, smelled, felt, tasted…

"Hey."

…sounded.

Monica paused at the sound of his voice. She wasn't this strong; she couldn't do this.

"Look, Chandler-"

"I know what you're gonna say and you're probably right," Chandler interrupted.

"I was thinking, Chandler, and I'm scared too! But I can't do this with you right now," Monica ignored his interruption, "Cause I spent the past few hours listening to Ross and Rachel bitch at each other and…I don't want to do that. I can't."

Chandler paused, just looking at her, ignoring the waves that were rushing in under their feet. "So that's it, huh? You're just gonna give up on us. Just like that. I thought that you were more of a fighter than that. I thought you fought for stuff like this!"

"I'm sorry, Chandler…I just can't right now," Monica whispered before turning around and walking away. "OW!" 

"What, what?!" Chandler came running back to her when he heard her scream.

"Jellyfish sting! God, it hurts!" she stumbled, grabbing onto Chandler for support.

"Are you okay? Can you walk on it?"

"I don't know, it hurts really bad…"

Chandler sighed. If he were a jerk than he'd walk away. But he wasn't. And this was Monica.

"Want me to carry you back to the house?" Chandler finally asked.

Monica looked up at him, shocked, "Seriously?"

"Yeah, I mean, what else are you gonna do?"

"Oh...um, okay…"

"Well, don't sound so sure of yourself," Chandler joked as Monica reluctantly agreed. "Come here," he held his arms out to her.

He carried her back to the house in an uncomfortable silence. Funny how silences work. The silence between them the night before had been perfect A silence neither of them wanted to break. And now here they were, dying to break the silence but not even able to come up with a single sentence to say to the other.

Chandler reached for the doorknob, but stopped when Monica finally spoke, "Wait."

"I'm sorry, are you tired? Do you need a break?" he asked sarcastically.

"I just wanted to say thanks. You didn't have to do that."

"Yes I did, I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if I didn't," Chandler replied as he opened the door, not giving her time to say anything back.

"Oh my god! What happened?" Phoebe rushed over to them as they walked in.

"Monica got stung by a jellyfish," Chandler answered, putting her down on the couch.

"Oh. Well. We're gonna leave as soon as we can, so you might want to start packing," Phoebe said, "and I think that putting an acid on a jellyfish sting is supposed to help with the pain."

"Who got stung be a jellyfish?" Joey walked in.

"Monica."

"Then just pee on it, that'll take away the pain."

"Eww!"

"Joey!"

"I'm not gonna pee on myself! I think I'll go with Phoebe's idea."

Joey just shrugged, "Suit yourself. I'm gonna go pack," he added before going upstairs to pack.

"So am I," Chandler said, giving Monica one last glance before following Joey upstairs.

"You two still mad at each other?" Phoebe asked Monica as soon as the guys were gone.

"What?"

"Rachel said that you said you and Chandler had a fight about something. Are you still mad at each other?"

"Yeah."

"And he carried you all the way back here even though he's mad at you."

Monica smiled, "Yeah."

"So what are you fighting about in the first place?"

Monica hesitated slightly before answering, dying to tell someone about what had happened with Chandler. "Well…it's a long story."

"So…"

"I don't wanna talk about it," Monica snapped.

"Sorry," Phoebe backed away, "You don't have to get all defensive about it."

~*~

Chandler sighed. As soon as they'd gotten back to the city, he'd decided to go tell Jill what had happened with Monica. In person. 

He'd even made it to her apartment, but couldn't bring himself to knock on her door. He'd sworn to her that he wasn't in love with Monica anymore, that he was over her.

And now he was going to tell her that he cheated on her with Monica.

He almost questioned the thought process that had led to deciding to tell her the truth, not quite sure what had brought him to that conclusion. But he'd been cheated on and knew how much it hurt to find that out. He'd had his heart broken and knew how long it took to heal. 

And now he had to do that to someone else. Even though he knew that it was over with Monica, too, he couldn't bring himself to stay with Jill. He just didn't feel right about it. He didn't feel right about anything anymore.

Chandler took a deep breath, finally convincing himself to knock on the door.

"Hey," Jill immediately grinned when she saw him, but her expression quickly changed when she saw the look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"We need to talk," Chandler said, using the most over-used break-up line in history, unable to come up with anything better.

Jill sat silently through everything Chandler said, just letting him talk. When he stopped, she finally spoke. "I knew you weren't over Monica," was all she whispered.

"I'm sorry," Chandler whispered back.

Jill just sighed; this was so much more complicated than she'd ever thought it would be. "So, this is over, then…" she whispered, not looking up at him.

"Yeah," Chandler stood up, going to leave. "Jill?"

"Yeah?" she looked up, finally making eye contact with him.

"Thank you," was all he said, giving her a quick kiss on the lips before leaving, "Bye."

"Bye," Jill replied, watching him walk out the door and out of her life, and though he was already gone, she added, "And thank you, too."

~*~

As Chandler walked home, his thoughts wouldn't settle. They kept jumping back and forth from Monica to Jill. The night before, he'd had both of them. And now he had neither.

Maybe he shouldn't have broken up with Jill. And maybe he shouldn't have slept with Monica the night before. Maybe he shouldn't have yelled at Monica. Maybe he…

Chandler just sighed, he couldn't live off of maybes. Well, maybe he could live off maybes…

Chandler shook his head, sometimes he annoyed himself.

As he walked up the stairs and into the hallway between his apartment and Monica's, he stopped, seeing Monica sitting on the step between the two. From the way she was just sitting there, he knew there was something wrong. He'd known her so long that he could just tell that something was wrong.

So now was his chance. He could either ask her what was wrong and comfort her, or just turn around and walk away.

Comfort her, or walk away…

To

Be

Continued…

Review…maybe you can cheer me up…I just dumped the first boyfriend I've ever had cuz it turned out he was a complete asshole…but it still hurts, even though he was a prick. So please review, and like I said before, the next part of this is gonna be the last one.


	8. It Just Takes Some Time

TOW the Millionaire~part 8

Hey! I'm back! and merci beacoup pour les reviews : ) oh yeah…I didn't say that ALL guys were assholes…I just said that guys were assholes…the word 'all' was no where in there : ) okay, so here's the next part of this…and it's the last part…so please read and review, thanks~

Chandler knew that this was his chance. He could either comfort her, or walk away. Every instinct he had was telling him to run. Telling him to get the hell out of there as fast as he could. That's what he did when something was wrong, he ran.

But he couldn't bring himself to. Because as much as he wanted to run, there was something else inside of him telling him not to. Telling him to stay. Telling him to talk to her. Telling him that it could work.

Chandler finally made his decision and walked over to where Monica was sitting, and sat down next to her. Monica looked up at him when he sat down, but neither one said anything.

"So," Chandler finally found the nerve to say something, "Why are you out here?"

"Ross and Rachel…they're fighting again, well, more like still, and I just can't take it anymore," she sighed, "and your door's locked, so…"

"Oh," was all Chandler said. "Well, um, so you wanna come in, then?" he asked, getting up and going to unlock his door.

"Sure," Monica replied quietly, standing and going in after him. "So?" she said, sitting down in one of the chairs, the tension killing her.

At first Chandler didn't answer her, but only acknowledged her question by looking up at her. He still didn't know what to say. His whole life had been moment after moment of saying one stupid thing after another, blurting out his feelings and regretting it a moment later. And right now, he would've given the world to be able to think of something to say. Even to say the wrong thing. Anything for something to break the tension formed from the awkward silence.

"What if we work?" he finally blurted out.

"What?" Monica looked up in surprise.

"What if there's that small chance that we could work?" Chandler asked again. "I know that there's every possibility in the world that it wouldn't work…but…what if it did?"

Monica was silent, stunned that he'd actually brought up that subject. She was actually surprised that he'd stayed to talk to her. She'd heard him come up the stairs, and after he'd hesitated once he reached the top of the stairs, she'd known for sure that it was him. She'd just chosen to ignore it, sure that he was going to run. But here he was, talking about the reason that everything was awkward between them. And she had no idea what to say.

"But look at Ross and Rachel," was all she finally replied with.

"Yeah, they're fighting again. But they obviously still care about each other, or else they wouldn't even bother fighting with each other. If you don't give a shit about someone, you don't take the time to fight with them, you just blow them off, you don't even bother," he pause, "But they're still fighting."

Monica stood up, walking over to where Chandler was standing by the counter. "I'm still scared, you know," she whispered.

"So am I," he whispered back, "but something tells me it'd be so worth it."

"But if it didn't work, I-" Monica was cut off by a sudden kiss from Chandler. He couldn't think of any words that would convince her of what he already knew. That they could make it work. That they were meant to be together.

When they finally pulled apart, Chandler was the one to speak. "So, do you th-" This time he was cut off by another kiss from Monica. 

They moved toward his bedroom, knowing that even if they couldn't make things work, it wasn't going to stop tonight.

~*~

"I'm still in love with you," Ross whispered, causing Rachel to turn and face him.

"What did you say?"

"I said that I still love you. And I'm **not** going to take responsibility for everything that went wrong in our relationship, but…I guess I kinda screwed up. But you did things too! You-" he was cut off with a kiss from Rachel.

"I'm sorry…I don't know why I did that," Rachel pulled away, turning away from him in embarrassment.

"Rach," Ross said, but she wouldn't look at him, "Rach, look at me. Rachel, please," she reluctantly turned to him. "I love you. I'm still in love with you, but-"

Rachel kissed him again, but Ross pulled away, "Look, if this-"

"Let's talk in the morning," she whispered, kissing him again before taking him by the hand, moving toward her room.

~*~

Monica blinked rapidly a few times, the sun shining in her eyes. As soon as she woke up, she immediately knew exactly where she was. She was in Chandler's room, in Chandler's arms. And as good as it felt, she still wasn't sure if anything would work between them. 

There was absolutely no proof that anything would. Neither of them had really been in a long-term relationship or a relationship that hadn't horribly ended. Neither of them could make a relationship work. Both of them were completely neurotic. How could any of that possibly work?

Monica's thoughts stopped as soon as she felt Chandler's lips on her skin, starting at her neck and then kissing his way down.

"Morning," Monica whispered.

"Hey, you awake?"

"No, just talking in my sleep," Monica quipped.

"Just checking," he shrugged before going back to kissing her.

Monica just laughed, but Chandler quickly shut her up by kissing her on the lips. "Bleh, morning breath," he made a face after he pulled away.

"You're one to talk," Monica retaliated by hitting him with a pillow.

Chandler just laughed, pulling her back into his arms. "So, what are we doing? Are we gonna give 'us' a chance, or are we gonna just keep doing **this**, or…"

Monica couldn't help but smile, "I think we're gonna give 'us' a try."

Chandler grinned. "Good," he whispered before kissing her again.

~*~

"Morning, Mon," Rachel said coming out of her room, expecting Monica to be up. "Mon?" she asked again when there was no response. When she looked around and saw that both her bedroom door and the bathroom door were open, she went back to her room to tell Ross that no one was there so he could leave. "I don't think she's here, Ross," she walked back into her room. "It's not like Monica to just stay out all night for no reason, though."

"I wonder where she is?" Ross finished dressing, slightly worried by the fact that they had no idea where Monica was.

"She probably just went over to Joey and Chandler's last night when we were fighting."

"Well, wanna go over there and see?"

"She's a big girl, Ross, she can take care of herself," Rachel sighed, starting to regret the past night.

"But what if-"

"Fine, let's go see if she's over there," Rachel stood up, frustrated with him. 

When they walked into the guys' apartment and saw no one, Rachel started to worry a little, too. "Hey, Chandler?" she knocked on his door, but when there was no response, she opened it. "Chandler, do you…" she trailed off, seeing the answer to her question, and quite frankly seeing more than she would've liked to.

Rachel turned around and closed the door behind her.

"What?" Ross asked, referring to the look of shock on her face.

"I think Chandler knows where Monica is," was her only response.

And that's the end!!!!! I'm actually kinda sad…this series was really fun to write, I'm gonna miss it. Oh yeah, thanks to anti-pest for the original idea or request or whatever : ) so please review…I really wanna know your opinions : ) thanks so much *gives everybody who read this a hug*


End file.
